


(take me into) your loving arms

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We do have a front door, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(take me into) your loving arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope bingo round 4.  
> Not beta read so sorry for the inevitable errors! :)  
> Title is from "Thinking out loud" by Ed Sheeran.

Draco startles awake to the sound of a slamming window and a muffled curse. He blinks blearily, trying to adjust to the darkness around him. As he tries to sit up the book he fell asleep while reading slides off his chest, falling to the floor with a dull thump. He seems to have fallen asleep while sitting up, the results of which he can feel in a dull pain creeping up his neck and he’s pretty sure his left arm is asleep.

“Harry?” Draco whispers, yawning as he tries to sit up. As his eyes adjust to the moonlight he can make out a shape crouched near the window. At his voice the shape moves, Harry’s silhouette becoming clear against the window.

“I’m sorry, I tripped against my bloody shoes,” Harry murmurs, moving quietly towards the cupboard, even though Draco’s already awake now.

“S’kay,” Draco says, biting back another yawn as he watches Harry rustle in the cupboard for clothes. He much rather prefers Harry like this, naked with sweat glistening along his collar bones and temples, but he knows what Harry needs now is comfort and warmth. This is how he also knows that Harry is right now searching for one of his t-shirts to wear. “We do have a front door, you know.”

“Too far away.” Harry’s voice is muffled as he pulls an old t-shirt of Draco’s over his head. Even in the scant lighting Draco can tell that the t-shirt is small for Harry, the fabric straining across his broad shoulders and curving snugly around his biceps. Most of Draco’s t-shirts hang loose on him now, having been stretched by Harry at least once.  Draco can’t find it in himself to complain, the worn fabric feels exquisite.

Draco starts falling asleep as he waits for Harry to come to bed; he jolts awake as he feels warm lips brush against his forehead. As Draco mumbles, Harry shushes him.

“Sleep, I’ll be right back.”

Draco finds himself nodding and sliding under the covers, fighting to keep his eyes open as he waits for Harry. He knows Harry’s gone to take another dose of the potion, even though he doesn’t need to. The new, Ministry distributed version of the Wolfsbane is one of the best varieties to be produced yet. Harry still undergoes the change, but other than an urge to run, which was one of the reasons why they decided to buy this country cottage with grounds rivalling those at the Manor, Harry’s mostly in control of himself and in human form.

Draco breathes out a quiet sigh as he feels the bed dip and Harry slides in behind him. He moves back as Harry moves forward so that they’re connected from head to toe. Harry slips an arm around Draco’s waist and curves around him, trying to eradicate any distance between them. It’s too warm and Draco can’t move and Harry still smells faintly of mud and leaves and he knows at some point he’ll be covered by Harry.

It’s _perfect_ and Draco has no plans of moving. 


End file.
